Jealousy Hurts
by Sakurabear47
Summary: What will you do if you hurt the person you loved the most? What if she's forced to leave because of what you did? Will it all just end with one goodbye? NxM & more!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

AN: We do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters and yeap…. We are two persons… R&R! Hope you like it! This is still in progress and we will try to update every week!

Jealousy Hurts

Chapter 1: Prologue

One sunny day a hazel- hair colored girl was walking down the hall from her dorm. She usually has her hair in pigtails and you can say that she is normal except for one thing. You see this girl holds a unique ability; she has of what they call an Alice. An Alice is a special ability some people are gifted with. These people go in a certain academy, the Alice Academy. Upon entering this academy she has been living a low-class life and usually will complain, this happens because of her being a no star. But after a while she began to cope with her lifestyle and now is trying to earn more stars.

This hazel-hair colored girl's name is Mikan Sakura. She would usually be seen skipping and humming a lively tune, but today's Mikan Sakura was different.

She stopped walking in the halls when she accidentally lost herself in the huge halls again. Not knowing where to go, she looked at her both sides...trying to remember landmarks. She then turned to her right side...and saw Ruka's dorm room. Her eyes then widened as she remembered the stuff that happened to her.

"...Ruka..." Mikan said.

In the past 2 months, Ruka has been acting coldly towards Mikan...Almost not talking to her, and he even looks at her like she's not his friend.

FLASHBACK

A day in April, Ruka went to Mikan, while they were alone in the classroom.He grabbed hold of her and threw her to the wall.Locking her between him and to the wall.

"Wha--What's wrong?"Mikan said to the boy who wasn't really like that.

"Tell me! Why do always just ignore me? You always just talk to Natsume...always hanging out with him and Hotaru and Yue...You just care about him and not me!"Ruka said with complete anger in his eyes.

"Actually, you're wrong. I'm not ignoring you or anything. I just treat you and Natsume equally! Remember when it was the dodge ball day and I was looking for some players and I said that I just wanted you and Natsume to start smiling?" She said with a confident smile and feeling that she would calm Ruka down and believe her.

You don't get it! I don't want you to treat us equally! it's because...because..."Ruka said while his bangs were covering his face.

"Because what?...Ruka?" Mikan said while having a worried and confused face. She couldn't understand how Ruka is feeling right now.

Ruka then started speaking and spat the words: "You see Mikan...I...I like...!" He was then cut off when:

"Good morning Ruka and Mikan." Hotaru said calmly... The door burst inside so loud that the chalk pieces crumbled to dust!

At this point, Ruka then QUICKLY SEPARATED from Mikan and walked calmly to his desk, beside Natsume's of course...

Natsume then came in and gave a blank look at the classroom that meant to say "mornin'"

Despite knowing that his best friend was there, Ruka just had his head low and he had his bangs covering his eyes.

'Huh? What's wrong with Ruka?' Natsume thought.

"What are you doing there at the corner Mikan? You usually just put your head down on your desk and snore 'til the bell rings..."Hotaru said while a puff of clouds came from her back and showed a picture in her mind imagining Mikan snoring and sleeping on her desk.

"Invention number 035, Imagining machine projector .It shows on a puff of clouds what you are currently imagining in your mind. There is also another kind, the Imagining machine Projector Laser lights. It shows what you are imagining through laser light in the air." Hotaru said calmly while introducing her new invention.

Mikan just went to her seat and stared blankly at the blackboard the whole day...

END OF FLASHBACK

END OF CHAPTER1


	2. Chapter 2: The Cat Out of the Bag

AN: Here we are again with another chappie to satisfy your cravings! We are sorry though if this chap is short and if we didn't update earlier. Thanks for all of your reviews! We do accept flames...tell us if we have any mistakes so we could change it for some other chaps to come! Well, sorry too if we made Ruka the bad-boy in the 1st chappie...We're terribly sorry for all Ruka fans! Well, on with the chap!

Jealousy Hurts

Chapter 2: The Cat Out of the Bag

By the time the flashback past through Mikan's mind, she ran back to her room. (Let's say she found her way back) The next day, the usual thing happened...But she felt kinda better. She wasn't sad anymore. She didn't know why...no one new why...

She opened their classroom door and greeted her best friend, Hotaru

"Good morning Hotaru!" Mikan happily and excitedly greeted. She jumped and ran to Hotaru to hug her. She always did that EVERY SINGLE DAY...yeap...she had that much energy...

"Get away from me..." Hotaru said. In that instant, she brought out her "baka" gun and shot Mikan, leaving Mikan to the corner of the room with pieces of debris falling to her head.

"Ahh...ouch..."Mikan said and twitched her shoulders and legs.

"I can't feel my self Hotaru! (laughs) help me up!" Mikan jokingly said.

"Never will I will...I don't wanna touch your hand..." Hotaru coldly said.

"Oh come on Hotaru...You're so cruel..." Yue said as he closed the door.

"You're 'baka' gun could be heard from the gym!" Yue added, and then he chuckled...

"It's to keep Mikan away from me." Hotaru said with no emotions.

Mikan and Yue just sighed and sat down...knowing that they couldn't change Hotaru's attitude.

The bell then rang...signaling that all students should be in the classroom. Mikan turned around to see if all students were there. One wasn't...of course it would be...Natsume...

Mikan still heard footsteps from the corridors..._'Maybe Natsume's not that far from here...argh...I better catch him!' _

She stood up from her seat but then stopped_, 'oh never mind...he wouldn't listen to me anyway...that dumb Natsume...ARGH!' Mikan said to herself. She sat down again..._

_The teacher then came in. He wrote a sentence on the blackboard without even saying anything...Well, maybe it wasn't really a sentence...but a phrase. It said:_

"NEW MATH PROJECT"

Then he underlined the word 'Math' once so it looked like this:

"NEW MATH PROJECT"

Half of the class yawned and half of that half said "NO!"

"All of you will be paired...no one will have no partner" the teacher said

The teacher then explained next what to do in the project.

_"I wonder who my partner will be..." _Mikan thought to herself.

"I have here a box, and you will pick out a piece of paper. Your partner's name will be there. Only the girls will pick out papers." Then the teacher brought out a box.

_"I hope I get Hotaru as my partner!"_ Mikan thought with a big content smile, almost reaching her ears!

It was then Mikan's turn. She stood up and picked any folded paper. She then went back to her seat and opened the paper that said:

----Ruka Nogi----

Mikan's life then broke into pieces. Her body sank into the deep oceans...poor, poor Mikan...

"Okay, now I suppose every girl has their papers now...go to your partners in any place and decide on how you guys would make it creative" then the teacher left.

Mikan didn't want to stand up or anything...She just wanted to freeze time. She leaned her head to the left and saw that Ruka was approaching her.

"Mikan, I suppose we're partners...no other pair is left in the classroom. Oh and... we need to talk...let's go to the gym." Ruka said.

"Err------I--ah------okay..." Mikan stammered.

---------- In the gym ----------

Ruka let Mikan sit and face him.

"You see Mikan, I------I-----"Ruka started to stammer.

"What?" Mikan said. Releasing all of her nervousness in one heavy sigh.

"I LIKE YOU!" Ruka said swiftly, not believing he already said it to Mikan.

"I like you too Ruka, You are my friend..."Mikan said with a slight smile on her face.

"NO! I mean more than a friend!" Ruka corrected the innocent girl.

"What!" Mikan thought. Her eyes widened. Ruka's eyes cut straight into Mikan's She could feel Ruka's intense glare. It took forever to get all of the things and words altogether. Mikan's throat had somewhat like a knot. She couldn't swallow it all into herself. Not now, she was too surprised...too surprised to take it all.

No sound came from Mikan's mouth even though she opened it. Mikan's chest felt like a load of bricks was piled on it. Darn was it heavy!

"Uh...Ruka you see...I----ah------"Mikan wasn't able to continue when Ruka interrupted her.

"I see that you're having a hard time deciding...I can give you time. Think about it well." Ruka said. With that, he headed back to for the classroom. Leaving Mikan dumbfounded.

The next morning in Mikan's room, the morning sunshine spread across the dark and dusty room. She would have to think on Ruka's question well...That is...if she didn't want to lose friends...

---------- End of Chapter 2----------


	3. Chapter 3: Start of His Jealousy

A/N: Hey there again guyz! Another serving of Jealousy hurts! Well, thanks for all of your reviews! That made us feel a lot better! Well, here ya go!

Jealousy Hurts

Chapter 4: Start of His Jealousy

Mikan did her daily routines when she woke up…as in taking a bath, changing her clothes, eating breakfast, brushing her teeth and finally going to school. But her routine was not yet done. Have you guessed what she's going to do next? Oh yes she was going to give her best friend, Hotaru a great big hug.

"GOOD MORNING HOTARU!" Mikan joyfully greeted her best friend as she opened their classroom door. Despite being troubled by Ruka's question, she still has a very joyful expression.

After greeting her best friend with words, it's now time to greet her best friend in action! Yup she's going to hug her!

"Hotaru!" Mikan said as she was running, approaching Hotaru.

6 feet from Hotaru….

5 feet….

4 feet….

3 feet….

2 feet….

1----- Huh?

As she was just inches away from Hotaru a cloud appeared above her and…

BOOM!

A thunder has struck her!

"Invention number 087, the thunder maker. The thunder maker makes a cloud appear above of the victim's head and makes a thunder. It can be 2 times stronger than original thunders but that depends on the power the owner wants it to be. Usually it attracts idiots… such as Mikan." Hotaru calmly introduced her invention.

"Ouch! Someone help me up!" Mikan said while massaging her head from the thunder bolt.

"Oh Mikan!" Yuu worriedly said while helping Mikan up. Mikan took Yuu's hand and began dusting herself.

"That wasn't funny Hotaru!" Mikan complained.

"Well then stop trying the attempt on hugging me." Hotaru calmly replied.

"Now you two, you shouldn't start a fight!" Yuu worriedly said.

Mikan just went to her seat….

"Good morning Natsume!" Mikan unexpectedly said. 'Why would I say good moring to a dumb person like him? Hmph!' Mikan said to herself. Natsume didn't even mind look at her.

She sighed….and turned her attention to Ruka.

"Good morning to you too Ruka!" Now, Mikan really intended to say that... She didn't wait for Ruka's answer…instead; she just turned back immediately and sat down.

Just then the bell rang.

As Mikan was expecting Natsume will be standing up… probably trying to skip classes again. But to her surprise she still saw Natsume sitting in his seat quietly next to Ruka, with his bangs covering his eyes. It seems that he has a big problem. What was it?

In Natsume's mind he was having troubled thoughts. _'Did I really see that? Was it a dream? Did I just imagine it?' _Natsume thought. He even feels awkward sitting next to Ruka. '_Was it really true?' _Natsume asked himself.

----------Flashback----------

Natsume was told of the new Math project. (Well he wouldn't know after skipping class like that.) He was told that his partner was Yuu. Well, the teachers ordered that teacher thought that it would be smart to pair him up with the class president, since he was a trouble-maker. So he decided to look for Yuu. He decided to look in the gym, when he saw Ruka's back and he heard voices as well. When he moved a little he saw the color brown, to be exact brown hair, in pigtails. Hmmmmm...? Brown hair up in pigtails? Who could that be? Mikan! He hid in the back of a huge post so that they would not notice his presence. At first he couldn't hear the words clearly but then Ruka screamed:

"I LIKE YOU!"

Natsume had his eyes flashed wide. He was feeling uneasy. He began to feel numb. He wasn't himself. He needed to throw up. He couldn't believe what he has just encountered. He started to limp out of the gym. He didn't want to hear anything anymore. He should forget about it. He started to walk, and then he started to walk even faster... He then started to jog and then he ran.

'_Forget about it. Forget about it! FORGET ABOUT IT!' _The phrase kept running through his head the whole day.

----------End of Flashback----------

'_I can't believe it… Ruka… How come I didn't see this coming...? I couldn't always protect people precious to me…I can't even tell them how I feel… especially……especially…Mikan….'Natsume closed his eyes, and soon after that, Mikan's smiling face appeared in the darkness… 'Why...? How could you love her when... ' _Natsume started to think. A warm trickle fell from his face. Funny that he would cry…it stung a bit…..

'_when...' _Natsume wiped that tear and started to frown and ball up his fist.

'_I also do.'_

'_I wouldn't let you get her……'_

'_Never…..'_

---------- End of Chapter 3----------


	4. Chapter 4: Losing HIM

Author's note: Here we are again! The Dynamic Duo of Gakuen Alice! Well, we updated WAY TOO early…well, that's better! Hope ya guys love it again :D Thanks for all of your reviews everyone:D

Jealousy Hurts

Chapter 4: Losing HIM

While Natsume shed a tear he didn't know that anybody will see it. But he was wrong. Someone saw it. Can you guess who it is? Yes, it was the guy sitting next to him, his best friend, Ruka Nogi. (Dun dun dun!)

Ruka then narrowed his eyes. '_What happened to Natsume at first he she a tear. Now he's frowning and balling up his fist.' _Ruka curiously thought. _'Hmmm… I should investigate this!' _

Ok now let's go to Natsume's mind!

'_Why? Why does it have to be Ruka? Best friend or not…. I will certainly not loose to him! _Natsume angrily thought. _I should tell Mikan how I feel…'_

Ok now let's go and see what's happening in the classroom.

"And that concludes on why there is no west and east poles" The teacher concluded while drawing the last line in the black board.

Everyone had sweat drops rolling down their heads except for two persons. The two were Natsume and Ruka who is in very deep thought.

_'Oh, man! And this is going to be in the exams as well!' _Mikan thought while having anime tears, and desperately trying to copy the teacher's drawing. _'I can't understand anything!'_

Just then the bell rang.

"Well class that's all for now!" The teacher said as he exited the classroom.

"Oh no! I didn't finish copying!" Mikan desperately screamed.

Just then Ruka came and said "You can copy from my note Mikan. I completed it. You can also have it over-night if you want." Ruka said while handing Mikan his notebook.

"Oh thanks Ruka! You have no idea how I'm so thankful! I'll just have it over night." Mikan said as she put the notebook in her bag. Ruka just smiled.

'_Look at Ruka, trying to impress Mikan. I could've let her borrow my notes if… well… if I copied any!' _Natsume thought full of jealousy. Just then he saw Mikan exiting the class room. _'Here's my chance!' _He thought as he exited the classroom.

'_Time to investigate!' _Ruka thought as he followed Mikan and Natsume.

"Hey Mikan!" Natsume started to yell to get Mikan's full attention.

"Huh?" Mikan said dumbfounded.

"We need to talk, let… um… let's go to the park" Natsume said while stammering.

"Um… well. Okay?" Mikan said while she has one of her eyebrows up.

'_Hmmm…. What will Natsume tell Mikan?' _Ruka curiously thought while hiding behind a wall.

---------- In the Park ----------

"Ok so we're here so what do you want to talk about?" Mikan curiously asked.

"Well let's go sit in that bench" Natsume said while pointing at the bench that has a cherry blossom tree behind it.

'_Perfect. I can go hide behind that cherry blossom tree' _Ruka triumphantly thought while sneaking at the back of the tree.

---------- While sitting on the bench ----------

"Hmmm…. It seems like it's the season for cherry blossoms." Natsume said while looking at the cherry blossom petals falling to the ground, obviously stalling.

"Okay Natsume what are you going to tell me?" Mikan impatiently asked.

"..."

"Well?"

"………."

"I'm getting impatient here!" Mikan said while standing up with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"………."

"Come on Natsume I don't have all day you know!"

"………."

"What are you waiting for? Christmas?"

"………."

"That's it I'm guessing you're just playing a trick on me. I'm going! Hmph!" Mikan said while taking a few steps away from the bench.

"Wait!" Natsume commanded while pulling Mikan's wrist.

"Well, what is it you want to tell me?" Mikan asked.

"Please sit first" Natsume requested.

Mikan just gave a small nod and sat next to Natsume.

"Well, are you going to let me wait here?" Mikan angrily asked.

Natsume then let out a big sigh to release his tensions.

"Hmmm?" Mikan said while raising one of her eyebrows and tilting her head to her right side

"Well Mikan….. you see ... I umm…." Natsume stammered.

"You what?" Mikan curiously asked.

"I LIKE YOU" Natsume said swiftly that no one can understand.

"What? Can you please repeat that? I didn't quite catch it." Mikan politely requested. Now Mikan tilted her head to the left…then a smile stretched clearly across Mikan's face.

"I LIKE YOU!" At last Natsume said it he then sighed a sigh of relief.

Her clear smile now disappeared…it changed into a blank face. No emotion…

"Oh come on Natsume…..You're becoming too weird these days! I mean…I like you too! As a friend only though….. Like Ruka……"Mikan said. Her feelings were real and she wasn't fooling him.

"_WHAT? Only…….As……a friend…..?but…..." Natsume thought._

"No….I like you….more than a friend. I really do Mikan. It doesn't matter if you're a no-star….it won't change my mind." Natsume was sure of his decision while saying that

Great! Now, two boys like her! What could be worse than that?

Her world started spinning. She wanted to be swallowed by a vortex. She wanted to be shot out in space. She wanted to be eaten by lions. She just wanted to die.

---------- Behind the cherry blossom tree ----------

'What! Natsume….. likes…… Mikan?' Ruka thought with anger in his eyes.

------Back to Natsume and Mikan------

"I guess you'll have to think about that well…."Natsume said

"I----I guess so…."Mikan said….not wanting to be in front of Natsume

"Very well then, I'll wait for your answer….See you around" With that, Natsume turned around and walked back to the classroom.

"Great…now how would I deal with this?" Mikan said…With a troubled tone.

Obviously, Ruka heard that…He didn't want his beloved to be troubled with anything because of him…..He just walked away too.

Mikan stayed there on the bench. She wasn't crying or anything…she wasn't smiling either. Weird isn't she?

Just then, Natsume happened to pass by Ruka in the corridors. He stopped him.

"Look Ruka….if you're planning to take Mikan away from me, I won't let you…Never. Let's just see who's better for Mikan…Go to the park next week…How about it? We'll just see who's better for her…"Natsume said, while cutting his eyes straight into Ruka's

"Very well then, But I don't want to fight…."Ruka said

"We'll just see..." Natsume said and left while patting Ruka's shoulder. Meaning goodbye.

The day already ended…..

-----Mikan-----

"_Great…now I really have to think about VERY well…..or else….or else…" _Mikan said while shedding a tear.

"_Or else….I'll lose my closest friends…."_

"_Even…..HIM"_

----------------End of Chapter 4----------------


	5. Chapter 5: Fireball of Jealousy

Author's Note: Here we are again guys! Sorry to keep you waiting! It's because one of us had fever and we couldn't post it until we had each other's approval….so….Here it is! We're glad to see more people reading our fanfic! It makes us really happy! And we really try our best to make it longer now….Thanks for all of the reviews! Thank you so much everyone:D By the way, please tell us if we are going too fast on the chapters…well, here ya go:D

Jealousy Hurts

Chapter 5: Fireball of Jealousy

The next week, Mikan planned to go to the park…. (Well, of course inside the Academy…) so, after school, she went to the park…through the bus. She'd wanted a happy day-She didn't want to get all teary and mope around, thinking about Natsume and Ruka.

When she went down the bus, a smile stretched clear across Mikan's face. That was because the bus dropped her off at the tree where she gave Natsume her last fluff puff…..(The central town tree)

But Mikan's smile turned to a sad face….remembering their confession…

She kept her head down. Perfectly still, the only things that moved were her eyes. That happened for about a minute...

She then looked up… and when she did, the lovely green leaves and flowers seemed to fall down. They seemed to sparkle and dance as they drifted back down.

It seemed weird though…There weren't any students at the park! Not even one…

"That's weird….a footstep couldn't be heard everywhere! There aren't any people here….I wonder why..." Mikan suspiciously said

SUDDENLY…She heard a boy shout "SHUT UP!"

She ran to where it was. Then her eyes widened…it was Natsume and Ruka! Fighting! Dun dun dun…….Her eyes really FLASHED wide…

She closed her eyes for a second or two, and then she opened her eyes because the thought….the memory…the feelings that came made her want to cry again.

"_I wouldn't cry!_ "Mikan thought and said to herself

A warm trickle ran from her cheek to her chin. She fought tears for a moment, then, she made sure no one was around, close enough to her, she let go….

" _WHY? Why do you have to go this far for me? Huh Natsume and Ruka?_" Mikan was full of anger and confusion…she didn't know what she felt inside her though.

When she wiped her eyes, they stung a little…Guess it was from grinding the salty tears in with the back of her hands...

"Natsume, we can settle this through just talking! I don't want to fight with you…"Ruka tried to convince Natsume. Obviously, he can't...

Mikan then gathered all of her strength and pushed her to the front of the tree she was hiding from.

"Enough of this! Stop it Natsume and Ruka!" Mikan snorted.

"What's the use of fighting just for me?" Mikan shouted. She was so disappointed.

"Look Mikan, stay out of this…."Natsume said.

"No! I won't!" Mikan answered

Mikan just forced herself to look and stare down at the grass. She forced herself-worked as hard as she could-to chase the feelings and anger away.

"Look Ruka…Give her up…."Natsume said…

"No…I like her…I know you do too….but…I like her more than you do!" Ruka said.

"I have no choice…"Natsume smugged

Mikan now looked up…she wanted to do her best to stop everything.

"I really have no choice Ruka…You'll be sorry…."Natsume brought out a small, short laugh and threw a HUGE fire ball at Ruka! OH NO!

"NO! STOP IT!" Mikan shouted as she ran towards Ruka and pushed him. Giving all of the impact and pain of the fire ball to herself..

It was so strong….that it pushed her to the end of the cliff and she rolled down and hit the big stone….. (To be accurate…it hit her head)

Every second of that fire ball torture gave Mikan the worst face of pain…even Natsume couldn't take it….

"Mi…mi…….MIKAN! " Natsume shouted…

It was heard until the classroom…Hotaru and Yuu heard it…giving them the signal to go there to the park.

---------- In the classroom ----------

Hotaru and Yuu were quietly cleaning the classroom, because it was their week to do their duties. The whole room was quiet until...

"Mi…mi…….MIKAN! "

"(gasp) What's that!" Yuu shockingly asked.

"I think something has happened to Mikan" Hotaru said calmly but her face showed worried ness.

"And I think it was Natsume who screamed." Yuu said worriedly.

"We better go and see what happened to Mikan... it seems serious." Hotaru said as she still has her usual emotionless face.

"Yeah I guess you're right... it is pretty awkward for Natsume to scream like that."

"Well come on..." Hotaru demanded as she threw their brooms and sat on her flying duck bike. "You can ride here with me so we can go there faster."

"Ok thanks Hotaru" Yuu said as he sat on the flying duck bike.

"You're welcome"

And so they rode off to the park.

---------- In the Park ----------

"Mi...Mikan..." Ruka said as tears came streaming down his face. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT NATSUME!" Ruka screamed still having tears forming in his eyes.

"THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED IF YOU GAVE HER UP!" Natsume answered screaming also having tears in his eyes but fewer then Ruka's.

"I TOLD YOU THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO FIGHT BUT YOU WERE TOO STUBBORN!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Shut up idiots!" Hotaru shouted at the two boys while she was sitting on her flying duck bike and having Yuu at her back.

"Do you really think that will help Mikan? You should take her to the hospital you idiots. Not standing there acting like who you are, yeah IDIOTS!" Hotaru calmly scolded the two.

Eventually Natsume and Ruka snapped back into reality and ran to Mikan.

"Mikan! Wake up!" Ruka screamed hoping the girl will wake up.

"She's unconscious." Natsume said as he started to carry Mikan bridal style.

"Ok. Let's head to the hospital, and QUICK!" Ruka calmly answered as they both headed to the hospital.

"It's good that you two calmed down. Why were you two fighting?" Yuu asked.

"That's not necessary right now. Come on let's go to the hospital." Hotaru said calmly while turning to her flying duck bike and started following the two boys and unconscious girl.

---------- In the hospital ----------

They had Mikan admitted to the hospital and waited for the doctor to come out.

5 minutes of waiting...

10 minutes...

20 minutes...

30 minutes...

40 minutes...

"I hope Mikan is alright!" Yuu worriedly said as he broke the silence. Unfortunately no one answered back. Yuu just sighed and continued waiting.

"It's taking too long….I can feel that her injury is really very serious" Hotaru guessed.

30 more minutes...

Another 10 minutes...

Then the doctor burst and came out of the door with a sad expression in his face. "poor girl" the doctor murmured but luckily no one heard.

"What happened to Mikan doctor?" Yuu worriedly asked.

"Well since the friction of her and the ground was pretty intense she has quite a few bruises in her legs. Also the power of her hitting that rock was really intense she broke her arms and ankles and..." The doctor stopped and then sighed.

"Just break it to us doctor." Hotaru told the doctor calmly. Well since neither of Natsume or Ruka spoke since their way to the hospital, Hotaru had to speak. It seems that they were guilty of what happened.

"Well I hate to say this but..."

"It's alright doctor it would be better if you would tell us now than later." Yuu said

"Ok..." The doctor started to say. "You see your friend has..."

"What is it?" Hotaru calmly asked.

"Amnesia" The doctor finally told them, as he sighed a sigh of pity.

Everyone gasped and had a sad look on their faces aside from Hotaru. She still has her normal emotionless face but at least she sighed. Right?

"But the good news is she can regain her memory back if you help her in her daily routines."

"Ok thank you for telling us the truth doctor" Hotaru gratefully yet calmly thanked the doctor.

"Can we see her?" Natsume sadly asked.

The doctor just gave a small nod as he left.

---------- In the hospital room ----------

There she was, the once happy-go-lucky girl, Mikan, lying in the hospital bed, unconscious. Just then Ruka approached the unconscious girl, held her hand and whispered...

"I'm sorry"

He whispered as he had watery eyes and let go of her hand. Just then Natsume also approached the unconscious girl and whispered.

"I'm also sorry Mikan..."

"I promise I'll help you regain your memories..." Natsume whispered as he got her hand and held it tighter and whispered...

"I promise"

As if by cue, he felt a tickle in his cheek. He started crying again.

'_I'll never let you go!' _He thought while frowning and having tears in his eyes. Still holding her hand but now really tight. He was careful not to add any other injuries to his beloved.

'_Not at this time…..'_

'_I really love you…..'_

'_Mikan…'_

----------End of Chapter 5----------


	6. Chapter 6: Love Will Find Its Way

Author's Note: Hiya guys! We're glad to know that everyone likes the 5th chap! We thought that everyone would hate it! (laughs) well, here's a new chap for you guys to enjoy! Oh and please, read the NOTE….it is VERY IMPORTANT. Thanks a lot and thanks for the wonderful reviews:D

NOTE: We are very sorry, we forgot to write in the story that Mikan and her classmates are already 11 and not 10.We also forgot to write here that her grandpa already died, he died when Mikan was turning 11 years old. Ok? I hope this note makes this chapter clearer to all of you. Thanks a lot!

Jealousy Hurts

Chapter 6: Love Will Find Its Way

---------Class B, Alice Academy----------

Everyone was blabbering about anything under sun! People flying there, a person scribbling here….THEY WERE EVERYWHERE!

Then a student came running inside and said "Mr. Jinno's coming this way!"

Just then, everyone became quiet like tamed dogs.

"I believe that there was an accident that happened last week, involving Natsume Hyuuga…"Mr. Jinno said as he pointed to Natsume…

"Ruka Nogi…."He then pointed to Ruka….

"At lastly, Mikan Sakura…."She wasn't there so he just went back to the blackboard.

"Your math teacher, because of what happened, canceled the math project" He said frowning as usual and closing his eyes.

"That's all" He said as he left.

Everyone then started to shout "Woohoo!" and "Yay!" but 4 students wouldn't shout that… (I believe that you guys already know them….) yeap, Hotaru, Yuu, Natsume and Ruka.

"We'd better go to the hospital after school! To check on Mikan…"Yuu said, standing up from his seat.

It was already day 7 from Mikan's accident till now. They went there to visit Mikan everyday, hoping that their friend would wake up at last.

As soon as they arrived, Natsume sat on the sofa near Mikan's bed. He looked at her….and remembered what Hotaru had said.

----------Flashback, 4 days ago----------

_Hotaru and Natsume were sitting on the bench at Central town. They were there together with Ruka and Youichi. They watched Ruka carrying Youichi and going to the clown for a balloon._

_Hotaru then said "You know Natsume, Each person or animal that comes into our lives, Stays with us forever." She said, still showing no emotions._

_She then tapped her finger against her chest_

"_They stay in here. And when they're taken away, we shouldn't rage at God or curse the world because they are gone. We shouldn't regret that they were here. We should remember them and the joy they brought us" Hotaru said as she lowered her head... probably remembering their happy moments…_

----------End of flashback----------

Natsume then looked up to the ceiling.

"_Joy…..Huh?_" Natsume thought.

----------Mikan----------

"_Where am I?_" Mikan said as she was walking in a dark place.

Yeap, she was dreaming…

Her dead grandpa then appeared in the darkness.

"_You poor girl…You don't have to suffer like this… _"Her grandpa said...

"_Grandpa?_"

"_Yes…since you ARE a good girl, I'll give you a gift…_"Her grandpa said, smiling...

"_What gift?_" Mikan asked.

"_The real person that you love that'll appear in your mind will be the only person you'll remember when you wake up….aside from me. Ok? Mikan?_"

"_Yes…..thank you…grandpa…_" Mikan said.

Then her grandpa disappeared.

----------Hospital----------

Just then he heard the bed sheets move.

"Ahh……….Where am I?" Mikan said.

"Mikan?" Natsume bolted up, running to the other outside the room.

"Mikan's awake you guys!"

Then they ran inside…

"Mikan!" Everyone shouted

"How are you Mikan?" Natsume asked with a worried face.

"Uh……huh…..?"Mikan asked looking around.

Her eyes ran past Ruka, Hotaru and even Yuu's showing no signs that she does remember them.

Then her attention went to Natsume.

She felt her mouth curl to a smile.

"Hi Natsume... Where am I?" Mikan weakly said

Everyone was surprised! Why would Mikan remember Natsume if she has amnesia?

"You…..You…….remember me? Mikan?" Natsume asked with eyes wide.

"Natsume………"

She then had her mouth curled up to a bigger smile.

"Do you remember me Mikan?" Ruka asked out of the blue.

Mikan took a good look at him….

"_Silvery blue Eyes…….blonde hair………..rabbit….._"

Mikan's smile then turned to an emotionless line.

"I'm sorry……I don't know you guys…..I can only remember Natsume…..Who are you…..?"

After hearing Mikan's words, Ruka's heart was crushed, it sank into an endless pit of darkness, he felt as if the world has gone to an end, he felt numb, he felt like he was a loner, he felt mad at Natsume, but most of his feelings were...

Jealousy.

"Mikan! Are you sure you don't remember us?" Yuu asked full of worriedness and confusion.

"I'm very sorry but who are you guys?" Mikan asked with confusion but politely.

'_Why? Why is this happening? Why does she only know Natsume?'_ Ruka thought while balling up his fist and having his head low. _'What did I do to deserve this?' _ He continued thinking full of yeap you guessed it... jealousy. Just then he started to shed a tear and start crying, it was like his eyes were faucets that had been left open.

Of course everyone saw this. And they were shocked, well especially Mikan cause she doesn't know the guy and they just cry there.

"Excuse me... sir... what's wrong?" Mikan asked very politely.

"What's wrong?" Ruka started to say, while slowly lifting his head up and still having his fists completely balled up. "What's wrong is that the one I love doesn't remember me!" Ruka continued saying while having more tears flooding down his face. "WHY MIKAN? WHY DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME!" Ruka concluded his question full of anger.

"I'm very sorry sir I really can't remember." Mikan said full of worry.

"Mikan, please remember these words..." Ruka started to say, lowering his head again. "... I will always love you and I will make you remember me... I really love you Mikan, and whatever the obstacle may be... I will always love you..." Ruka still having tears in his eyes. And after saying that he ran out of the hospital room not caring if he bumped people as his tears came flying in the air.

"RUKA!" Yuu screamed hoping he could make the boy calm down, unfortunately that didn't help calm the poor boy.

"Did... I do something wrong?" Mikan asked full of confusion.

"No you didn't Mikan..." Hotaru said calmly.

"Can you please tell me what's going on!" Mikan shouted.

"Very well, Yuu, Natsume you could go now you guys are no longer needed here. And tell the teachers that Mikan has woken up."

Yuu and Natsume looked at each other and then Hotaru. Then they nodded and exited the room.

"Ok Mikan do you really want to know?" Hotaru asked calmly.

"Yes…." Mikan answered excitedly.

"Well, can you please tell me what you know about Natsume?"

"Well, I know that his full name is Natsume Hyuuga, he's my partner, he has fire alice-----" Mikan was suddenly cut of from her sentence.

"Well do you remember anything he said that is important?"

"Well, no"

"Do you remember him asking you to go to the park?"

"No."

Outside, Hotaru was still calm and quiet but in the inside she was very shocked. _'How come Mikan dose not remember Natsume's confession?'_

Ok now you might be wondering how Hotaru knew about this. Well here's the story:

---------- Flashback ----------

_It was a new morning in the Alice Academy; it was the day after Natsume's confession to Mikan. Hotaru was sitting in her place quietly when she heard someone open the door, and there she saw Mikan. She then took out her Baka gun knowing that Mikan would hug her, but she was wrong. Mikan just walked straightly towards her chair with her head down. Hotaru thought this was suspicious and so she decided to talk to Mikan at recess time. _

_Mikan on the other hand was deeply troubled by the mixed emotions she had. She didn't even want Hotaru to know about what had happened. But she also wanted someone to talk to. She was also happy that 'he' liked her too. But if she did pick 'him' she would loose her close friend. She was just so troubled!_

_---------- After classes, Recess ----------_

_Class has just ended and the teacher had just dismissed the class. Hotaru was walking toward Mikan. Mikan was just sitting there looking troubled as Hotaru was walking nearer and nearer to her. Just then Hotaru had already reached Mikan and spoke up._

"_Hey Mikan." Hotaru greeted her best friend calmly._

"_What is it Hotaru?" Mikan answered her back not even bothering looking up to her._

"_We need to talk" Hotaru said calmly _

"_Hahahahahahaha!" Mikan started to laugh. "Where's the 'real' Hotaru?" Mikan said still laughing._

"_Mikan I'm serious. I can see that you're being troubled. What's wrong?"_

"_Hahahahahahaha! Nothing wrong! What are you thinking Hotaru?" Mikan said while laughing._

"_Mikan, I'm your best friend! Of course I know something's wrong!" Hotaru said with a calm face but with a worried voice. _(AN: Yeah it is very OOC for Hotaru to act like this, but it's for the sake of the story!)

_Mikan had her eyes as wide as plates! Mikan was stunned by Hotaru's actions, it was the first time she has seen... err... um... hear Hotaru like this! Just then Mikan had put her head low not looking at Hotaru._

"_Hotaru, please, I don't want to talk about it" Mikan pleaded sadly._

"_Very well then" Hotaru said calmly while exiting the class room._

_Mikan thought Hotaru will never find out what is wrong, but she was wrong..._

_Mikan didn't know that when Hotaru was approaching her she put something behind her ear._

"_Invention number 081 the problem definer, it tells the person wearing it what the other person's problem is. There is also another invention like this. Invention number 082 the problem video, it shows the persons problem in a screen." Hotaru explained her invention calmly._

_---------- Outside the class room ----------_

"_So that's what's wrong" Hotaru said to herself_

---------- End of Flashback ---------

After a long silence, Mikan decided to break it.

"What's wrong?" Mikan asked.

"Oh it's nothing" Hotaru answered calmly, snapping back to reality.

"So do you really want to see what happened?" Hotaru asked

Mikan just nodded as an answer.

"Very well then" Hotaru calmly said while a BIG white screen appeared behind her and a strange hat appeared on top of Mikan's head. It had a ray of light coming out from its front. Then the white screen started showing pictures.

"Invention number 090, Projector hat. It does what it says. It projects images or videos from the hat." Hotaru had no time to explain her invention! (Laughing out loud)

It showed what happened to Mikan for the past 11 years of her life, after quite a while Mikan understood that Hotaru was her best friend, she had an alice called nullification alice, Yuu was their class president, her grandfather died when she was turning eleven and she cried for weeks because of that, yadiyada, etc. etc.

Then the screen showed the time where Ruka and Natsume confessed their feeling and the incident that happened. Then finally the white screen and the weird hat disappeared.

"So that's what happened. But I remember something else but... I really can't put my finger on what it was….." Mikan said curiously.

"Well, can you remember just a bit?" Hotaru asked Mikan.

Mikan just nodded.

"Can you please tell me?"

"Well what I remember is before I woke up I was wandering in the darkness then I heard my grandpa call me. And that's all I remember." Mikan politely answered Hotaru.

"Ok….. No wonder it didn't show in the screen, it doesn't work on dreams..."

After that, Hotaru left Mikan in the room so she can rest.

'_Hmmm... I wonder what happened in my dream... I really can't remember! And aside from that... when I was sleeping... I felt someone hold my hand...'_

'_Could it be…….'_

'My dear Natsume?' Mikan whispered to herself Natsume's name while blushing and holding her hand with her free hand.

---------- Somewhere, out there ----------

"Foolish girl..." Mikan's grandpa started to say

"She doesn't even remember what I said!"

"Well if they really do love each other and they are meant to be... then I suppose..."

"Love will find its way"

----------End of Chapter 6----------


	7. Chapter 7: 2nd Hospital Visit

Author's Note: Sorry for the long…long…long wait! We just had no ideas! LOL…well, thanks for the reviews! Sorry if this chapter sucks a bit…LOL… well, on with the chapter!

Jealousy Hurts

Chapter 7: 2nd Hospital Visit

After an hour of sleeping in the hospital bed, Mikan was woken up by Mr. Narumi.

"Mikan, Mikan!" Mr. Narumi called out, hoping the sleeping girl would wake up.

Mikan then shrugged and slowly opened her eyes, her vision was blurry and she couldn't see who the person who was calling her, due to this dissatisfaction she rubbed her eyes to make her vision clear. As soon as she saw the one responsible of disturbing her deep slumber she tried to remember the person's name. She thought long and hard.

'_Hmmm... let me remember from what Hotaru made me see... hmmm... blonde hair... purple eyes... come on Mikan think! Oh now I remember!'_

"Are you Mr. Narumi?" Mikan asked the blonde haired gentleman.

Mr. Narumi nodded slightly and said. "Well, I can see that Hotaru's invention helped pretty well, but you still need help to regain your full memory, okay Mikan?" Mr. Narumi told Mikan. Mikan just nodded.

"Well, you'll be going out of the hospital in a few minutes. Are you ready to go to school?" Mr. Narumi asked politely.

"Yup!" Mikan answered with excitement.

"Well, I can see that you are really excited." Mr. Narumi said with a smile. Just then the door opened and revealed the nurse. Both Mikan and Mr. Narumi had a questioning look until the nurse spoke up.

"Ms. Sakura you may now exit the hospital, but before that here's a prescription of your medicine. Remember to follow it. We don't want you to come back here because overdosing... Hahahahahahaha." The nurse said the last sentence half-jokingly as she closed the door and gave Mikan her prescription. Mr. Narumi and Mikan just had sweat drops rolling down the back of their heads.

"Well, before we exit the hospital, here's your uniform you might want to wear it." Mr. Narumi said while giving Mikan her uniform.

"Thank you, I'll wear it now, I'll be back in a while." Mikan said while receiving her uniform and starting to stand up.

"I'll just wait here." Mr. Narumi said.

After 10 minutes of waiting, Mikan came out of the washroom door. Mikan had a wide smile spread across her face.

"I really like the uniform!" Mikan said cheerfully.

Mr. Narumi just giggled a little and said. "I'm glad you like it! That's also the first thing you said when you first tried on your uniform when you first went to the Alice Academy! Well shall we go now?"

Mikan just nodded as an answer.

"Just hold my hand so you don't get lost." Mr. Narumi said while offering his hand to Mikan.

Mikan again nodded as an answer while holding Mr. Narumi's hand.

"We'll go to class, okay Mikan? Classes just started." Mr. Narumi informed Mikan.

Mikan again nodded. (AN: She does a lot of nodding doesn't she? Maybe it's because she doesn't know what to answer to a person she doesn't really know for a long time…LOL…)

So Mr. Narumi and Mikan exited the hospital and went to the elementary school building, and finally reached their destination, Class B.

"Well here we are!" Mr. Narumi said as he stopped in front of the classroom door. Even if you were at the back of the door you could still hear the noise the class was making. Mikan just nodded... again.

"Shall we go in?" Mr. Narumi asked.

"Okay" Mikan answered softly but she was shaking... It's obvious that she's nervous. (AN: At least she didn't nod LOL!)

As if by cue when Mr. Narumi opened the door the class suddenly went silent and a little shock to see their once cheerful classmate Mikan so... so... well, calm.

Mr. Narumi walked towards the teacher's table and having Mikan followed him like a baby chick following her mother. Mikan stopped beside the teacher's table and looked around the classroom. There she saw her friends, Hotaru, Yuu, Ruka and lastly Natsume. She also saw familiar faces from Hotaru's invention such as Ana, Nanoko, Sumire, and Kokoroyomi.

"Okay class as you can see Mikan Sakura had just came out of the hospital, please be nice to her and help her to regain her full memory, okay class?" Mr. Narumi kindly requested the class.

"Yes" The class screamed all together.

"Okay now Mikan you sit beside Hotaru so that she can guide you to whatever you do not know okay?" Mr. Nurumi ordered Mikan politely.

Mikan nodded and went to the seat beside Hotaru. Classes went smoothly, Hotaru told Mikan all the teacher's names and Mikan just listened.

As the day ended, Mikan packed all of her books and called out Hotaru who was about to exit the classroom.

"Hotaru! I'll be in the park! I've never seen it!" Mikan called out to her best friend with a BIG BIG BIG WIDE SMILE… (A/N: She really IS excited huh? LOL)

Mikan then carried her bag and went to the bus stop that Mr. Narumi was telling her on the way to the classroom earlier. He also informed her about the park, Central Town…and many more.

"Hmm….so if I turn left here," She said while pointing to the large tree...I'll be able to see the fountain and the ice cream man that Mr. Narumi told me…"

She continued to look at the map and notes that Mr. Narumi and Hotaru gave her while walking.

She continued to walk on but then she suddenly bumped into a boy (A/N: Some of you would have guessed it right, and some of you wrong….:D)

This 'boy' was also spaced out… so he bumped into Mikan, who was concentrating on the map and notes that Mr. Narumi and Hotaru gave her.

Mikan slid to the ground showing a face that her back really hurts… (A/N: Poor…poor….Mikan…)

The boy then revealed his face and it was surely Ruka… (A/N: How many of you guessed it right:D)

Ruka stared at Mikan's arm and leg. Why? It's because Mikan had almost 9 scratches found at her arm and 8 at her leg!

"gasp! I'm sorry Mikan! Here, I'll help you up…Would you want me to get ice at the store for your scratches?" Ruka quickly said. Helping her up.

"Ahh….What a really klutz I am…Hahahaha!" Mikan said as she stood up. Clinging to Ruka's hand for support.

"I'm fine…These are scratches from my amnesia injury anyway…..I'll just sit here on the bench for a while…"Mikan concluded.

Ruka continued to look worriedly at Mikan…Stare………..Stare…….Stare……

"Huh? I'm fine! Really! You can go now. You don't have to worry about me…I can handle myself…"She said before smiling.

Ruka then finally snapped out of it.

"Umm…Wou - - -Would you like some company while you sit there?"

Mikan looked first at Ruka…Gazing at his silvery blue eyes….

"Oh…Sure! Thanks….But, I think I'll go buy some Fluff puffs first. Okay? You just stay there." Mikan stood up and went straight to the Fluff Puff Store.

After 5 minutes, she walked back with a medium-large box full of fluff puffs then she sat beside Ruka.

"Why did you buy a big box of it if you would only eat it for yourself?" Ruka asked, confused.

"Well…I thought that it would be better if I share it with you…"Mikan answered with a smile.

"Here, have some…."She said while handing the box over to Ruka. "Oh... and…By the way…Thanks for worrying about me..."

Ruka didn't answer...

Mikan then looked at him and decided to change the topic.

"These are still hard to get! Still busy as ever… just like when I bought these last time…"She said, Chuckling.

Ruka was surprised "How would you know that?"

"Oh right….I forgot to tell you…Hotaru helped me regain at least a bit of my memory with her invention…You…You wouldn't know that she did because you ran away right?" Mikan answered.

She had so many questions in her mind to ask Ruka but it seems she can't remember even one!

Ruka looked down.

"Mikan….Sorry for shouting at you last time... in the hospital I mean..."Ruka apologized.

"Why would you say sorry? It WAS natural for a person to act that way…well, according to what Hotaru said to me…"

"It IS true that I like you... Mikan…I couldn't help it…I was really mad at Natsume…I always thought…that…that….he always gets what he wants…unlike me…Unremembered by the person I truly love…" Ruka explained.

Mikan bolted her eyes wide…flashed very wide…

"The amnesia….Natsume was really mad at me…so he threw a huge fireball at me…and you defended me….but the fireball was TOO strong for you to handle it at that time…I think you couldn't nullify it at that time because all your feelings and emotions----"

Ruka stopped talking when he realized that Mikan had her eyes flashed wide and she was standing straight.

"Mi…Mikan? What's wrong?" Ruka asked quickly.

"My…..My memories….."Mikan said with her eyes half opened. Then her eyes flashed wide again.

"Natsu…..Natsume…Ruka….."Mikan said then she collapsed and fainted.

"Mikan!" Ruka called out then he had the fainted Mikan in his arms.

He then ran for the hospital.

----------Hospital, room 158----------

"What happened to Mikan doctor?" Ruka asked the doctor while they were inside Mikan's hospital room.

"It looks like she fainted because all of her memories, feelings and emotions….started to rumble up in her mind.. She was overwhelmed. She just needs a lot of rest."

Ruka sighed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks doctor..."

"Call me anytime if anything happens to her again" The doctor said. Then he left.

"It's good nothing bad happened to you Mikan. I was really worried…" Ruka said while standing beside her bed.

"_A lot has happened to you today."_

"_Rest well…. My dear Mikan."_

Then he held her right hand with his two free hands.


	8. Chapter 8: 'The Truth'

Jealousy Hurts

Chapter 8: The Truth

----------Hospital room, 158----------

The room was very quiet; the only noise heard was the noise coming out of the air-conditioner. The air-conditioner then turned to another direction and let out its cool breeze to a sleeping blonde boy, as it brush his blonde hair making it flow in the wind. As you all know this is Ruka Nogi. After Mikan has drifted into dream land Ruka told the others, by a phone on what has happened to Mikan. The all had agreed that Ruka will take care of Mikan while she's in the hospital, even Natsume.

Ruka then woke up, realizing that he was hungry, and needed to go to the restroom. He then made a small prayer that Mikan will be alright while he's gone before he exited the door, leaving the sleeping girl alone in the hospital room.

Cluck.

Ruka had finally closed the door after taking one last glance at his beloved, leaving the sleeping girl alone in the hospital room.

As Mikan was sleeping very soundly as she was having a dream.

----------Mikan's dream----------

_Mikan was in a blank place, it was just all white._

"_Where am I?" Mikan asked to nobody at all. "Hello?" Mikan shouted as her voice echoed the blank place. As she hoped, someone did answer, it was a deep voice and she recognized this very voice._

"_Mikan, Mikan" the voice echoed. It was a gentle voice and didn't mean harm to Mikan._

"_Grandpa?" Mikan had finally recognized the voice of her grandpa._

"_Ahh, it's a good thing you remember me!" Mikan's grandpa said as he appeared in front of Mikan._

"_Grandpa!" Mikan shouted excitedly as he jumped a hug to her grandpa. Unlike Hotaru, Mikan's grandpa let her hug him as he patted the girl's head._

"_Long time no see!" Mikan's grandpa said, smiling._

_Mikan just nodded._

"_Now Mikan I have something to tell you and ask you." Mikan's grandpa said._

"_Okay" Mikan said releasing her grandpa from her hug._

"_Now Mikan do you remember your recent dream of me?" _

"_No. But I do remember something, but I can't remember."_

"_I see."_

"_Okay now what did you want to tell me?"_

"_Well you see Mikan; I'll be giving you a little gift!"_

"_Huh? What is it?" _

"_I'll be giving a small fragment of your memory, but it may hurt a bit, and you WILL remember this dream this time." Mikan's grandpa said as a small light appeared in his palm._

"_Huh?" Mikan said as she stared at the light._

"_You will get your other memories with the help of your friends. Tell them, this is your mission. Tell them that after getting all of your memories back they will finally know 'the truth'."_

"_Huh? 'the truth'?" Mikan questioned as he put his palm (with the light) on top of her head gently._

"_Yes, 'the truth' Oh and also tell them I said 'Hi!'" Mikan's grandpa finally instructed Mikan as Mikan suddenly slowly started to move apart from her grandpa._

"_Huh? Wait grandpa!" Mikan said hoping her grandpa would come back. But suddenly woke up._

----------Hospital room, 158----------

Mikan had finally woke up from her deep slumber as she notice a blonde haired boy enter the room with a ham sandwich in his right hand.

"Oh, so you're finally awake Mikan." Ruka said while smiling.

Mikan smiled slightly but turned to a frown as he felt a terrible pain in her head. The pain was so intense she screamed.

"Mikan!" Ruka said dropping his sandwich as he neared Mikan.

Suddenly a nurse came bursting in.

"What's the entire ruckus about!" the nurse said with a worried look on her face.

"It's Mikan! She's in terrible pain!" Ruka called out to the nurse.

"Huh? What should I do? What should I do? What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?" The nurse said running in circles.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikan screamed at the pain.

"This is no time for that! CALL THE DOCTOR!" Ruka shouted

"Oh yes of course! Right away!" The nurse said as she quickly exited the door.

"Don't worry Mikan, the doctor will come back soon" Ruka said doing his best to calm the poor girl down. He patted her head lightly as well.

As if by cue the door burst in with a panting doctor and nurse and the doctor had a VERY terrified look at his face.

"There she is doctor! The girl in pain!" The nurse screamed at the ear of the doctor.

"Ok, first tell me where does it hurt?" The doctor questioned as he massaged his aching ear.

"My head! It hurts!" Mikan shouted with her hands glued to her head.

"Here take this pill!" The doctor instructed as he handed the pill to Mikan and gave her water. Mikan gulped the pill and the pain reduced a little, but it still hurts.

"This medicine will completely relieve the pain after 3 minutes you have to wait." The doctor said to Mikan.

Mikan just nodded. But then suddenly her eyes grew wide.

"Y... Y...Yu... YUU! I remember YUU! I remember him completely!" Mikan shouted with a shocked face.

"WHAT?" Ruka asked Mikan shockingly.

"Is this Yuu person your friend?" The doctor asked.

"Yes."

"Ah, I see that means her memories are coming back, tell me do you remember anything other than that."

"Aside from Natsume and grandpa, no."

"I see, you and your friends just have to help make your memories come back, ok? "

"Ok"

"You can leave the hospital after an hour; I'll give you the prescription for your medicine."

"Okay thank you."

"Your welcome." The doctor said as he and the nurse exited the room.

"Mikan." Ruka called the brunette girl.

"Yes." Mikan answered politely.

"Why don't I buy that medicine for you, there is a pharmacy downstairs."

"Well, ok….but I WILL pay you the bill…"she said, chuckling. She did put an indention on the WILL.

As Mikan said those nine words, Ruka headed to the door and exited the room, leaving Mikan all alone.

"(sigh)Ouch…That really hurt!" The Mikan complained to no one in particular.

"Of course it hurts! Didn't I tell you that?" Mikan's grandpa said as he started to appear front of Mikan's bed.

"Grandpa?"

"Of course it's me. Now Mikan we only have limited time, your blonde friend of yours might be coming back any minute now, if he sees me he might think he's seeing a ghost."

"Actually grandpa you are a ghost."

"I call myself a spirit then a ghost." Mikan's grandpa said with a nerve popping out of his forehead.

"Never mind that, what do you want to tell me?"

"Well now that you mentioned it, there is no need for me to tell you that and oh REMEMBER to tell your friends, even if they think that it's baloney to see your grandpa's gho... err... um... spirit you have to convince them ok?"

"Ok" Mikan answered while nodding her head

"And Mikan..." Mikan's grandpa started his question.

Mikan just stared at her grandpa.

"I know it hurts when you get your memories back but you just have to bear it, it's for everyone's benefit, ok?"

Mikan just nodded.

"Good"

Then suddenly they heard footsteps nearing the room.

"Woops, I think that's your blonde friend, well see you again next time." Mikan's grandpa said while slowly fading away. As he was fading, glitters followed the fading figure.

"Ok, bye grandpa." Mikan said as her grandpa faded completely and the glitters already disappeared.

As if by cue the door opened and revealed Ruka with Mikan's medicine in his right hand while the right hand was on the doorknob.

"Hi Mikan I bought your medicine already."

"Thanks Ruka, can we go out of the hospital now I have something to tell to you guys"

"Do you mean me, Hotaru, Yuu and Natsume?"

"Yes."

"Well ok."

And so Mikan and Ruka told the nurse in charge that they'll be leaving and exited the hospital.

"So Mikan what did you want to tell us?" Ruka said while walking to the dormitory where their friends are suppose to meet in Hotaru's room. (Ruka called them)

"I want to tell it to everyone at the same time if you don't mind Ruka."

"Well, ok if you say so Mikan."

They grew silent while walking to the dormitory.

5 minutes of walking...

6 minutes...

7 minutes...

After seven minutes of silent walking, Ruka broke the silence and entered Hotaru's dorm room.

"Well here we are." Ruka said

Mikan just nodded.

Ruka opened the door and they both went in and saw everyone.

"You guys finally made it, please sit down." Hotaru said calmly as the pointed to a rectangular table with chairs.

"You too, Yuu,Natsume."

Yuu and Natsume followed Hotaru's order.

When they all have been seated in their chairs Hotaru spoke up.

"So Mikan, are you feeling better?"

"Yes."

"So what did you want to tell us Mikan?" Yuu asked.

"Well you guys may think this is baloney but when I was resting I saw my grandpa in my sleep and he gave me some of my memories too so I remember Yuu completely now"

"Really?" Yuu asked Mikan excitedly.

"Well that's nice to hear!" Yuu said smiling.

Mikan returned a smile and spoke up "Anyway my grandpa told me that if you help me get my memories back, we will finally know _'the truth'_" Mikan said as she made air quotation marks in the air while saying the truth.

"Well, what's _'the truth' _?Natsume asked.

"I dunno." Mikan answered.

"I think I know what it is." Hotaru said while making a smirk.

"Really? Then what is it?" Ruka asked

"Very well but I suggest that Mikan doesn't hear, she won't understand."

"Huh? That's so unfair!" Mikan complained

"You'll find out 'the truth' when you get your memories back, just be patient." Hotaru said calmly.

"Well, ok" Mikan said giving up.

"Okay now guys come over here." Hotaru said while she was standing 2 meters away from the table and whispered something to the group. Upon hearing this Ruka and Natsume blushed.

'_The truth' _Mikan started to think

'_I wonder what it is.'_

'_Guess I'll just have to wait.'_

AN: And you too will have to wait because you will know 'the truth' in the next chap:D oh and…this is Patricia speaking….This WHOLE chapter was made by only angelica angelica:D


	9. Chapter 9: Especially For You

Jealousy Hurts

Chapter 9: Especially For You

It's already been a month since Mikan has had her amnesia accident. All her friends have been helping her with her memories.

However, only Hotaru can help her with her memories before she went to the Academy.

"Everyone's been working hard to help me with my memories…." Mikan said while resting under a shady tree.

"_How can I ----_" Mikan was cut of in her thoughts when Hotaru called out to her.

"Hey Mikan! We're gonna have a test in History class…" Hotaru said.

"What! I think I can't pass that now….I'm gonna need some help…teeheehee…."

Hotaru sighed. It was as if she already knew who Mikan was gonna ask help from.

"Can you----" Mikan was cut of again.

"Fine…fine….I'll tutor you….but only for this test!" Hotaru strictly said.

"Yay! Thanks Hotaru! You're the best!" Mikan said then she hugged Hotaru.

"Yeah, yeah…now stop the hugging."

"Teeheehee….." Went Mikan's answer.

----------Mikan's room----------

"Do you get it now? Mikan? "Hotaru asked as she finished explaining the last part of what the test was about.

"Huh? Oh... yeah…Thanks Hotaru…I'll just review these again and everything that you said…"

"I have to go now….I'll be completing one of my inventions." Hotaru said then closed the door.

"Oh and yeah, I forgot to tell you Mikan….You and Natsume make a great pair if you ask me…" Hotaru said as she opened the door.

Mikan was dumbfounded.

-----

After 30 minutes of reviewing, Mikan finally decided to give up.

"I'm Tired! Maybe a treat from a restaurant in Central Town will give me more energy…"

----------Central Town----------

Mikan walked to the Fast food Restaurant with a big menu inside. She chose a burger with iced tea.

While waiting for her order, she decided to sit down.

Mikan's POV

The cashier said that the order would take a while, so I decided to sit down and wait.

When I was able to sit, the radio played a song. I didn't mind it anymore because the waiter already gave me my burger and iced tea.

_Especially for you  
I wanna let you know what I was  
Going through  
All the time we were apart I thought _

_Of You_

_You were in my heart_

_My love never changed_

_I still feel the same_

I was really curious on what the song was about….so I decided to listen.

I then realized that it was almost referring to my situation with Natsume!

_Especially for you_

_I wanna tell you I was feeling that_

_Way too_

_And if dreams were wings, you_

_Know_

_I would have flown to you_

_To be where you are_

_No matter how far_

_And now that I'm next to you_

Is something wrong with the world? I smiled, and then I laughed.

Does everyone want me to be together with Natsume?

Nah, well….maybe…there is…a slight possibility we would end up together….I mean, I like him anyway…..I just don't know if he likes me or not…

I paid attention again to the song being played in the radio.

_No more dreaming about _

_Tomorrow_

_Forget the loneliness and the sorrow_

_I've got to say_

_It's all because of you_

I tried to finish my burger and iced tea quickly to leave this insane place but I failed. I just ended up choking up a bit.

'**Stop runningaway from your feelings!'** the inner me said.

'_Leave me alone! Mind your own business as well…..'I answered back._

'**How can I mind my own business if I'm your inner self? We share the same feelings.'**

'_Just leave me alone would ya!'_

I guess my inner self left…

_And now we're back together_

_Together_

_I wanna show you my heart is oh so true_

_And all the love I have is _

_Especially for you_

_Especially for you_

_I wanna tell you, you mean all the world to me_

_How I'm certain that our love was _

_Meant to be_

_You changed my life_

_You showed me the way_

_And now I'm next to you_

I'm starting to like this song…..I wish they could play it forever!

_I've waited long enough to find you_

_I wanna put all the hurt behind you_

_And I wanna bring out the love_

_Inside you, oh and_

_Now we're back together, together_

_I wanna show you my heart is oh so true_

_And all the love I have is_

_Especially for you_

Natsume Hyuuga…..

Normal POV

As Mikan was thinking about Natsume and who he was, her head started to hurt.

It was only for a while……

Then a small bit of her memory started to go back!

"I……I like….."

Mikan's eyes shot wide.

She sat down under a really big and shady tree.

"He confessed to me that he likes me!"

Then the memory of that terrible accident went to her mind.

"Also Ruka?"

"I…….I see………." Mikan said with a smile.

"Now I get it…."

She started to think about Natsume again.

_You were in my heart_

_My love never changed_

_And now that I'm next to you_

_No more dreaming about_

_Tomorrow_

_Forget the loneliness and the_

_Sorrow_

_I've got to say_

_It's all because of you_

_And now we're back together, together_

_I wanna show you my heart is oh so true_

_And all the love I have is _

_Especially for you_

"I guess I really do like………….."

_Together, together_

_I wanna show you my heart is oh so true_

_And all the love I have is _

"Natsume"

"We're destined to be together……"

_Especially for you_

_-----_

_End of chapter 9_

A/N: Hiya guys! We hope you liked this chapter! It's kinda short….sorry about that! Please don't forget to leave a review:D See ya guys next time!

P.S.

The fact that Mikan likes Natsume is 'The truth' hehehe….you thought it was bigger than that? We'll see….there's still something we aren't sure of putting in the fanfic. :D


	10. Chapter 10: We'll Meet Again Right?

Jealousy Hurts

Chapter 10: We'll Meet Again…Right?

It was a bright and sunny morning. Birds were chirping their way….and the flowers were as beautiful as ever.

Mikan woke up just in time.

She did her daily morning routines and went directly to class.

"Good morning everyone! Especially Hotaru!" Mikan greeted with another annoying big and wide grin plastered on her face.

She sat down right away.

"Hiya Mikan! " Greeted Yuu while approaching her desk.

"Mr. Narumi said that he needs to talk to you right now if you don't mind "

"Sure….No prob. "

With that, Mikan stood up right away and headed to the teachers' room with Yuu.

Mikan opened the door to see if Mr. Narumi was there.

"Hi Mikan…I asked you to come here because you haven't used your Alice since you had that horrible…horrible accident." Mr. Narumi called out.

"And….?" Mikan asked with her head tilted to the right.

"We just wanted to test your Alice if you still have it."

"Why? Nothing's wrong with myself…"

"Well….we just wanna know, Mikan.." Mr. Narumi explained.

"So how are we going to test Mikan's Nullifying ability, Mr. Narumi?" Yuu asked out of the blue.

"I'll be using my Pheromone Alice on her and we'll see if she could still nullify it. Are you ready Mikan?" Mr. Narumi said.

"Sure! Ready when you are!"

Mr. Narumi then started to use his Pheromone Alice on her.

After some time, Mikan started to feel dizzy already and she acted like she was drunk!

After showing these signs, Mr. Narumi stopped using his Alice.

"I'm sorry Mikan but I'm afraid you have lost your Alice…." Mr. Narumi said with a face showing half sadness and half disappointment.

"What? But……" Mikan exclaimed

There was a long and terrible pause after that, Mikan lowered her head. Then after a few seconds, she faced up again and asked

"What'll after to me? Mr. Narumi?"

Mr. Narumi just couldn't answer. So Yuu just explained it all for him.

"We're afraid you'll have to leave Academy, Mikan….we're very sorry…"

Mikan was very shocked.

Mikan didn't want to accept it…

But she didn't have a choice.

-----

Mikan's POV

I walked down the long and lonely corridor leading to my dorm room.

I just couldn't accept the fact that I didn't have my Alice anymore….

Before I knew it, I had pictures of my friends appearing in my mind.

What would happen with my friendship with Hotaru….

Yuu…..

Ruka….

Sumirei….

Anna and Nonoko….

Mr. Narumi….

And especially…..

My dearest Natsume…..

I started crying my eyes out as soon as I entered my room. I didn't even bother looking at a piece of rectangular paper placed on my desk.

Before I even knew it, I was asleep…I still had my tears.

I woke up 7:30 am the next day. I went directly to the mirror to see how I was.

'_yuck…'_ I thought…My face was stained with tears…

I turned to my desk topped with books and notebooks. I scanned the stuff. Then my eyes went through a piece of rectangular paper neatly placed on top of a book.

'_Maybe I didn't notice this letter last night….since I was crying my eyes out'_ I thought.

I neatly opened the letter and read it's contents. I had my eyes wide again since the letter said:

_Dear Ms. Mikan Sakura,_

_Word has been sent to us that you have your Alice in your _

_ accident. Because of this, we would like you to leave as soon as possible._

_The Academy._

Normal POV

"I…I guess it means now…." Mikan said, crying again.

"I…….I have no choice" Mikan said with a smile.

Mikan packed all of her things right away. It was against her will to do it…but then again…she had no other choice but to follow the Academy's order.

Before she left, she wrote letters to all of her friends and slipped it in the hole under their door.

She knew that if she said "goodbye" to them directly, it would only just let her cry again and it would be harder for her to leave them.

After giving the last letter to be given in the dorm rooms, she went straight to the cherry blossom tree where Natsume would always stay.

She placed the letter on the spot where he would sit and put a rock over it so it wouldn't fly away. She looked at the tree before leaving.

She was crying when she placed it there…Leaving a person you love…just because you lost your Alice….

_I heard you're taking the town again_

_Having a good time._

_With all your good time friends._

_I don't think that you think of me._

_You're on your own now._

_And I'm alone and free._

_I know that I should get on with my life._

_But a life lived without you could never be right._

She then walked away, heading towards the gate. _'I wonder how Hotaru and the others would feel….if I left without saying a thing or a word to them…I feel awful doing this……' _Mikan thought.

As she was getting closer and closer to the gate, someone called out

"Hey Mikan…..Where do you think you're goin'…."

It was Natsume.

Mikan stopped crying and smiled

_As long as the stars shines down from the heaven._

_Long as the rivers run to the sea._

_I'll never get over you gettin' over me._

Mikan's POV

I stopped crying and smiled as soon as I looked up.

"Sorry Natsume…..I don't have time to explain it to you…." I said….

Then I ran towards the gate.

I looked back and he was running after me.

The guard on duty opened the gate as soon as he saw me. It looks like the Academy told him I was leaving.

I went passed the gate. Leaving Natsume inside…He couldn't do anything anymore…

"I'm really sorry Natsume…I…I…just have to leave…" I looked back and smiled again.

_I tried to smile so the hurt won't show._

_Tell everybody_

_I was glad to see you go._

_But the tears just won't go away (won't go away)_

_Loneliness found me._

_Looks like it's here to stay._

_I know that I ought to find someone new._

_But all I find is myself always thinkin' of you._

"I left a letter under the cherry blossom tree that you always sit under….I hope you'll understand." I said foolishly….of course he wouldn't understand…

"Why are you doing this?" He shouted to me.

"I can't tell you…."I said teasingly…although it was hard. "You'll just have to read the letter…"

"Look Natsume…Before I leave…I just wanna say thanks for everything…. And……" I looked to the other side, facing my back to Natsume.

_As long as the stars shines down from the heaven._

_Long as the rivers run to the sea._

_I'll never get over you gettin' over me._

"I just wanted to say I like you….."

Then there was a long embarrassing pause.

After that, I took 3 steps forward…getting farther and farther from the gate.

"Look Mikan!" He called out…

I didn't look back.

"What is it…."

_oh... No matter what I do._

_Each night's a lifetime to live through._

_I can't go on like this. I need your touch_

_You're the only one I ever loved..._

"I like you too…." He answered.

"Really?" I looked back with a happy face.

"Of course…."He assured me.

_And as long as the stars shines down from the heaven._

_Long as the rivers run to the sea._

_I'll never get over you gettin' over me._

_I'll never get over you gettin over._

_Never get over you... gettin over._

I walked again… leaving Natsume behind.

"We'll meet again…..right?" Natsume asked.

"Of course…"

This time, I was the one who assured him.

_I'll never get over you gettin' over me._


	11. Chapter 11: His True Feelings

AN: We are VERY SORRY! WE DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG! SORRY! Ok anyway some of you might know that this is the last chapter but guess what! It's not! This chap is dedicated to all the RukaxHotaru fans!

"His True Emotions"

A blonde haired boy was walking down the halls of the dormitories, he had just found out that Mikan already left the academy because her Alice is gone, he also found out that she loved Natsume not him, he felt his blood boil with jealousy.

'_Why do these things happen to me' _Ruka thought with full disappointment.

He was still thinking thought full of anger, disappointment, and most of all jealousy.

He then exited the dormitory and reached for the park; his face with a mixture of different emotions.

He suddenly stopped as he came across a girl he knew very well.

This girl had raven-colored hair, deep violet eyes yet remain emotionless, a calm look in the face and an emotionless, monotone voice, her name... Hotaru Imai

Hotaru was sitting on the bench as the cherry blossoms danced all around her; she was just sitting there, writing something. When he saw her there, it seemed like all his false emotions disappeared and suddenly, unsuspected, a smile crept in his face.

Ruka then felt the urge to talk to her, like when he was about to walk away his body would go the direction of the raven-haired girl and so he gave up.

'_If you can't beat them; join them' _Ruka thought.

And so he spoke to the girl.

"May I sit next to you?" Asked Ruka as the girl replied with a nod not taking her violet orbs away from the paper she was writing on.

"What are you writing?" Ruka asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Writing the list of things I'm going to sell with their prices." Hotaru replied still not having her mind off of her work.

"May I see?" Ruka asked.

"Fine, but don't complain when you see it." Hotaru asked as she handed Ruka her work. As Ruka read it he had a big sweat drop roll down the back of his head.

"HOW DO YOU GET THIS STUFF? THIS IS A TOTAL INVASION OF MY PRIVACY!" Ruka shouted angrily while having a small blush creep on his face. Forming a chibi look.

Hotaru smirked.

"I thought I told you not to complain." Hotaru said calmly.

Ruka just started to crumple the paper.

"Redo that paper; and no one gets hurt." Hotaru said as she had her baka gun pointing at Ruka.

Ruka stared at Hotaru in horror, he just stared.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

They kept that pose for several minutes. The wind blew pass them as Hotaru started to sigh.

"Never mind just give me that piece of crumpled paper." Hotaru said as she stretched out her hand to Ruka.

"Okay." Ruka said as he handed Hotaru the crumbled piece of paper.

Hotaru then took out something that looked like a toy dump truck then she put the crumpled piece of paper and put on the back of the truck and it exited through the small opening in the front of the truck all nice and brand new.

"Invention number 056, the paper renewal, on the outside it looks like a toy dump truck, but it actually fixes paper, this is ideal for renewing important documents. Oh and it also attacks the person who was responsible for destroying the paper." Hotaru said as she introduced her newest invention.

Just then the toy dump truck came running after Ruka hitting him with crumpled pieces of paper.

"STOP!" Ruka yelled.

"It's what you deserve."

After 5 minutes of throwing crumpled pieces of paper at the blonde haired boy the machine ran out of papers to throw at Ruka.

"FINALLY!" Ruka exclaimed with relief.

"Oh it only needs refill, wait there I'll go get it." Hotaru said calmly as she started to get paper.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ruka yelled at Hotaru with anger.

And the next thing you know it they were back to sitting on the bench.

"Hey." Hotaru said getting 75 of Ruka's attention. 25 Were fixed on the cherry blossoms dancing and falling down.

"What?"

"You're really sad that Mikan is gone right? And you're mad at Natsume because he took the girl you like away from you. Am I right?"

"Well, yeah..."

Hotaru smirked and said. "Hm... You really are stupid."

No comment…

"Well, you really are, tell me do you really like Mikan? As in just not a crush, as in there's no one else that can surpass her place? And remember to look deep into your heart."

Surprisingly Ruka followed. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

'_As in not just a crush' _Hotaru's words came running through his mind.

'_As in there's no one else that can surpass her place'_

'_There's no one else that can surpass her place'_

'_No one else that can surpass her place'_

'_No one'_

'_No one'_

Suddenly Mikan's head appeared into his mind and was replaced with Hotaru. Upon seeing this, his eyes jolted up.

"You've got to be kidding me" Ruka said while he stood up surprised.

"What? What did you see?" Hotaru said a bit confused.

"N... Nothing" Ruka stammered as he ran nervously.

He ran, he ran, and he ran. And then he bumped into Kokoroyomi, his mind reading friend.

"What's the problem Ruka?" Kokoroyomi asked.

"N...Nothing" Ruka stammered.

"Oh no Kokoroyomi is here... is he reading my mind?" Kokoroyomi then said obviously reading Ruka's mind.

Upon hearing this Ruka started to run but was stopped when Kokoroyomi started to talk again.

"I saw Hotaru's face in your mind Ruka."

Ba bump

Ba bump

Ba bump

Sweat

Ba bump

Sweat

Ba bump

Sweat

Sweat

Ba bump

Ruka was getting nervous now. Kokoroyomi found out!

"You like her don't you? Kokoroyomi said. Smirking as well.

Ruka then gave up he sighed heavily and replied...

"Yes... I do, but you've got to promise me don't tell her."

"Of course I won't!" Kokoroyomi replied with a grin.

"Thank goodness." Ruka said while he sighed with relief.

"Cause you will!" Kokoroyomi explained while he started to walk. He then faced Ruka again and said...

"Good luck!"

Ruka was now left dumbfounded; he then sighed and walked to the building where the dorms were.

---------- The park ----------

Hotaru was still sitting on the bench with headsets on her ears.

"Invention number 063 the not-in-the-same-place-but-you-can-hear-the-voice-machine. The name says it all" Hotaru said calmly, introducing her new invention while standing in a cute checkered background.

She then took the headsets off and smirked (A/N: Sorry if they love smirking! Hehehe…)

----------Hallway, in the dorms----------

Ruka sighed until he saw Hotaru coming his way.

"I...uh... well... you... uh..." Ruka stammered.

"Don't worry, I already know." Hotaru said as she passed Ruka. And once again Ruka was dumbfounded.

Hotaru then faced him once again and said...

"Oh, and I like you too." And with that statement, she made her way to her dorm.

Ruka's face changed from confused to a smile. And he too... made his way to his dorm.

With a shining grin.

---------- End of Chapter----------


End file.
